


愛你愛你（恩智）

by jia_jia



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_jia/pseuds/jia_jia
Kudos: 22





	愛你愛你（恩智）

剛結束直播節目的工作，全身穿得紅通通，喜氣得像一根大型鞭炮的黃雋智，站在公寓走廊上播打視訊通話。  
“宋偉恩！”對方很快接通了電話，黃雋智一看見屏幕中的人，便露出燦爛的招牌笑臉，“你工作結束了嗎？”  
“早就結束啦，”宋偉恩似笑非笑，“還有空看你們直播呢。”  
黃雋智在直播結束後，才聽工作人員說，剛才宋偉恩全程在線上“盯場”，他怎麼想都覺得事情不太妙，才會一忙完就趕緊聯絡對方。  
他尷尬地笑了兩聲，“那你現在在家嗎？”  
聽到對方的問題，宋偉恩才猛然察覺到，對方的背景似乎有點眼熟，不，是非常眼熟……

他一打開門，就看見黃雋智的後腦勺，以及出現在對方屏幕裡的自己的臉。  
“嘿嘿！”黃雋智轉身關掉了視訊，伸手環住宋偉恩的脖子，“宋大哥Surprise~”  
從看完直播到現在，心中一直憋著一股氣的宋偉恩，直到剛才在手機裡看見黃雋智的臉，都還在盤算著怎麼和他算帳，但此刻低頭看著懷裡的人孩子般開心的表情，那些惱火瞬間滅得溫柔。  
情不自禁想在他嘴唇上吻一下，卻立馬被黃雋智緊張地一把推開，“等等！我們還在外面啦！”說完還看了看四周，急急忙忙把宋偉恩推進門內，又快速關上了門。  
“現在可以了。”黃雋智笑得調皮。

宋偉恩一遇上黃雋智，總會變得像個情竇初開的小伙子，雙臂箍緊他纖瘦的腰枝，略顯猴急的吻雜亂無章地覆蓋在黃雋智的臉上、唇上，黃雋智覺得好笑，抬手捧住他的臉，把蜻蜓點水的親吻主動變成深入的唇舌糾纏，宋偉恩勾著他的舌頭往自己口腔帶，逼得黃雋智不得不更貼近他，分不開的嘴幾乎要嵌進對方身體裡，綺旎的“嗒嗒”水聲充斥兩人耳邊，使原本溫馨的吻逐漸多出了慾望的味道。  
“雋……”宋偉恩親他的鬢髮，又親他的耳垂，黃雋智耳朵尖紅紅的，半張臉蛋都埋在宋偉恩的頸窩裡，像根剛接觸到火苗的鞭炮，渾身都冒著愛戀的輕煙。  
宋偉恩那硬邦邦的東西熱情地抵著他，黃雋智想起上次在天津的那個晚上，不禁又紅了臉。  
“你在想什麼？臉這麼燙。”宋偉恩輕撫他的臉頰脖子，笑容顯得有些促狹，一臉的明知故問。

“……你洗澡了沒啊？”黃雋智抬眼看他，濕潤的眼神看得宋偉恩呼吸一窒。  
“還沒啊，本來要洗，然後你就來了。”他笑了笑，討喜的酒窩淺淺浮上臉頰，“一起洗？”  
“好啊。”黃雋智輕輕搭上了宋偉恩的手臂。

浴缸裡的水溢了一些出來，黃雋智牽住宋偉恩朝他伸來的手，緩緩踏進溫暖的熱水中，宋偉恩半個身子泡在浴缸裡，透過繚繞的白霧，光明正大地欣賞live版的美人入浴圖，黃雋智被他直勾勾的目光盯得很彆扭，薄紅順著耳朵向下浸染了頸部，然而鮮少曬太陽的胸脯卻是一片白花花，像一張乾淨無瑕的白紙，等著人在上頭盡情揮灑自己的筆跡。  
宋偉恩把黃雋智鎖在懷裡，像品嘗佳餚般吮吻他的每一吋肌膚，黃雋智摟著宋偉恩的背，一手有一下沒一下的往兩人身上撩水，滿室的熱氣蒸得他神智飄忽，小貓似的喘息彷彿最甜美的興奮劑，宋偉恩抬起頭用力嘬了一口他的下唇，“就在這裡可以嗎？”  
所有被吻過的地方都在瘋狂地燃燒發燙，黃雋智點點頭。

黃雋智雙手搭著宋偉恩厚實的肩，想偏頭避開對方炙熱的視線，卻被握住後頸轉了回來，“雋，看著我。”  
要命。黃雋智眼眶都紅了，宋偉恩啞著嗓子，一邊緩慢地進入他，還一邊溫柔而不容拒絕的叫他的暱稱。黃雋智看著宋偉恩瞳孔中的自己，頭髮被揉得凌亂，臉上全無平日裡的溫和冷靜，取而代之的是渴望，和戀人更加親密的渴望。  
宋偉恩把自己全送了進去，黃雋智與他對視著被填滿，小嘴微張，不規律地喘著氣，宋偉恩一口叼住他，水面之下他們緊密相依，水面之上也像藤蔓纏繞大樹，貼得再近都不夠，好像一定要嵌進對方的骨肉裡，變成對方身體裡的一部分，才得以緩解這般強烈的渴。  
“嗯……嗯……”黃雋智隨著宋偉恩的節奏，被頂弄得輕輕呻吟，宋偉恩凝視著他的臉龐，眼睛都捨不得眨一下，想將此刻只為自己活著，只能依賴自己獲得快樂的黃雋智刻進心中，他給他所有的柔情，他想要他離不開自己，就像自己離不開他一樣。  
黃雋智適應了宋偉恩的侵略，漸漸開始不滿足於如此溫柔的幅度，抱緊對方的脖子，他下意識扭了扭腰臀，尋找讓自己更加舒服的方法。  
宋偉恩被他的肢體動作刺激得險些噴鼻血，手掌在他腰側掐出了淡淡的痕跡，挺動的速度越發狂野起來，黃雋智的喘息帶上了甜膩的哭腔，宋偉恩好喜歡看他因自己而失控的模樣，手指時輕時重地揉捏起他的乳尖，在他仰起頭時銜住他的喉結輕柔地舔舐，黃雋智被他的多重挑逗惹得難耐無比，伸手握住自己的前端，宋偉恩發現他的動作，將人抱得更緊，“想出來了是不是？”  
“嗯……啊！……”黃雋智像個孩子般誠實地點頭，宋偉恩加大抽送的力道，每一下都撞在他最敏感的地方，“寶寶等我，我們一起。”他在他耳邊用氣音要求。  
黃雋智受不了了，再也憋不住自己的聲音，破碎的媚吟敲打著宋偉恩的心臟，他掐著黃雋智過瘦的下巴，逼他在釋放的時候看著自己，感受他溫熱的愛意在他體內流竄。

浴缸太過狹窄，這個做法又太辛苦，黃雋智累得很，直到進入夢鄉前的最後一刻，才終於想起今天來找宋偉恩最主要的目的。  
“欸，宋偉恩……”  
“嗯？”宋偉恩把他撈進懷裡，低頭親親他的鼻尖。  
“我媽媽叫你……明天來我家吃飯。”說完就沉沉睡去。

宋偉恩頓時緊張得睡不著了。  
才剛把人家兒子弄出滿身遮也很難全遮住的痕跡，這下該怎麼面對岳母大人呢……

－全文完－


End file.
